1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the sport of hunting, and more particularly to equipment used in the hunting of large game animals. The present invention comprises a tree stand which includes means for ascending the tree without need for additional equipment, and means for leveling the two major components of the stand once they have been established in the tree as desired. The present tree stand may also be used for other sports and activities, e. g., bird and animal watching and photography, etc. as desired, and is operable upon any practicable tall and relatively narrow structure (poles, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
The hunting of large game, particularly deer, has become an increasingly popular activity for many people who enjoy the outdoors. Most wild animals for which hunting is legal are relatively shy and cautious, particularly of human presence. This is particularly true of animals which are commonly prey for other predators, with such prey animals generally developing keen senses of hearing, scent, and perhaps vision as well in order to sense potential predators with sufficient warning.
The above is particularly true of deer living in areas where hunting is legal. Even though the deer population is increasing in the U. S., it can be quite difficult to approach a deer sufficiently closely to get a killing shot when considering the difficulty of approach and the terrain, trees, brush, and other growth and factors, even with a rifle. The task is made even more challenging for archery hunters.
Accordingly, hunters have developed camouflage and various other aids in their cause. One factor which has been widely recognized for some time is that nearly all land animals tend to restrict their vision to a relatively narrow field close to the horizontal, and spend very little of their attention looking above the horizontal. This is particularly true of deer and similar herbivores, who have very few predators which strike from above. This has led to the development of the tree stand for hunters, which has provided several benefits for the hunter. Tree stands tend to elevate the hunter, removing him or her from the generally horizontal visual plane of most game animals. Such stands also provide additional camouflage for the hunter, by placing him/her closer to tree branches spreading horizontally from the tree at some distance above the ground. Tree stands also have the advantage of removing human scent from the surface, thereby removing a potential warning for the game animal. Accordingly, tree stands for hunting and other purposes (observation and photography of wild animals, etc.) have been known and used for quite some time.
However, stands used in the past have often been relatively crude affairs, failing to provide the refinement which can make the difference between a successful hunt and coming home empty handed. For example, many stands are sturdily built for durability and to provide a stable platform, but such construction results in their being difficult and/or cumbersome to carry into the woods and erect in a tree for the hunt. While some stand manufacturers have attempted to build relatively light weight stands, such stands are often not particularly durable, and are subject to failure and accident, particularly with larger and heavier hunters. One characteristic which is nearly universal for all stands of the prior art, is that it can be very difficult, or impossible, to arrange the stand so that its major components are level once set up in the tree. This can make a major difference in the comfort of the hunter or occupant of the stand, which in turn can lead to the success or failure of the hunt.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a tree stand for hunters and others, which stand is constructed of lightweight yet sturdy materials for both durability and for the convenience of the user. The present stand essentially comprises a base or foot platform portion and a seating portion, with each including adjustable leveling means once set up in the tree. Padded seating, foot rest and gun rest extensions, and backpacking capability are also provided. A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present tree stand invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,320 issued on Dec. 23, 1969 to T. V. Jones, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Deer Stand,xe2x80x9d describes a conventional stand having a solid lower platform or foot rest and an upper frame which may include a seat extended laterally thereacross. Jones uses a series of threaded rods and other threaded components for securing the various components of his stand together. However, Jones fails to provide any form of adjusting these components to level the stand, once the stand has been secured to the tree. For example, the bight portion of each component, passing around the back of the tree from the major portion of the stand components, provides adjustment by means of threaded rods. However, these threaded rods are secured to the forwardmost edges of their respective components by pairs of clamping nuts at their extreme ends, which clamp about respective lugs on the stand frame members. No room for adjustment is provided, any loosening of the outermost nut would disassemble the structure. Wing nuts are used at the opposite ends of these members, to secure the internally threaded tubes in which the threaded rods are inserted, to the bight members of the components. However, no adjustment is provided at these ends; the wing nuts are only used for rapid assembly and disassembly in the field. Other threaded components are used between the forward and bight arms of each major component, but again, no adjustment is provided once the stand has been erected in the field. In contrast, the present tree stand provides easy adjustment of its major platform components after the stand has been secured to the tree and the hunter has ascended with the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 issued on May 25, 1982 to Joseph A. Amacker, titled xe2x80x9cTree Climbing Stand,xe2x80x9d describes a conventional stand having a configuration similar to that of the Jones stand discussed immediately above. However, the Amacker stand is even simpler, in that only a limited number of adjustment holes are provided for connecting one end of the rearward gripping blade of each stand portion. Such adjustment cannot be performed once the Amacker stand is in place on the tree. Moreover, the Amacker stand uses relatively sharp tree engaging components which damage the tree, whereas the present tree stand engages the tree only with relatively blunt and/or resilient components which do not cut or damage the tree in any way.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,773 issued on May 26, 1987 to Tonnie Davis, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Tree Stand,xe2x80x9d describes a single stand platform having a chain which wraps around the back of the tree, and a pair of compression brace arms which extend from each lower front corner of the stand to engage the tree at a single point beneath the stand. Davis does not provide any means for climbing the tree with his stand; it must be erected using other means. While Davis discloses a chain wrapped around the tree as the tension member supporting his stand, such a relatively coarse chain may only be adjusted to the nearest link, which may result in an inch or perhaps more of error from absolute level, depending upon the gauge of the chain. The present adjustable tree stand, with its infinitesimally adjustable threaded mechanism and climbing capability, provides considerable improvement over the Davis stand.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,942 and 5,016,733 issued respectively on Jul. 24, 1990 and May 21, 1991 to Ralph E. Bradley, each titled xe2x80x9cWedging Tree Stand,xe2x80x9d describe devices having a platform with a front compression brace extending therefrom to bear against the tree, and a relatively thin, flat bar extending around the back of the tree where its thin edge engages the back of the tree. Bradley provides leveling adjustment, but it is essentially opposite that of the present stand, with Bradley using an adjustable compression brace bearing against the front of the tree, rather than adjusting the upper member which passes around the tree, as in the present stand. Moreover, Bradley provides only a relatively limited number of adjustments due to a relatively few adjustment pin holes, rather than the more precise threaded adjustment of the present stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,506 issued on Feb. 25, 1992 to Cleve W. Womack et al., titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Hunter""s Tree Stand,xe2x80x9d describes a stand member for use as a pair of identical stands, as in the Bradley stand described above. The present stand does not comprise identical upper and lower members, as in the Bradley and Womack et al. stands, but rather has a different structure for the upper and lower stand portions, for greater functionality of the present stand. Womack et al. uses a pair of threaded rods captured between corresponding opposed threaded lugs to each side of his stand, with each rod having a threaded nut disposed thereon. Each nut attaches to one end of the rearward tree engaging blade of the stand, with rotation of each threaded rod by a knob thereon resulting in adjustment of the tree engaging blade for different tree diameters. Womack et al. thus require adjustment of a threaded rod on each side of the stand and tree, in order to adjust the positioning and level of the stand uniformly. In contrast, the present stand includes a single coarse adjustment on one side of each stand portion, which is used as the connector for securing the stand around the tree and which provides coarse adjustment for the diameter of the tree. The coarse adjustment is not used once the stand has been erected in the tree. A threaded fine adjustment is provided on the opposite side of the present stand, with the hunter needing only to adjust the single fine adjustment on one side of each stand portion, to level the present stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,925 issued on Mar. 24, 1992 to George T. Walker, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cTree Walker,xe2x80x9d describes a device having conventional upper and lower portions with flexible cables wrapping around the back of the tree to secure to their respective frames. One end of each cable is fixed to its respective frame, and cannot be adjusted. The opposite end of each cable is adjustably secured in its respective frame member by a pin inserted into one of a series of holes through the frame member, generally as in the stand disclosed in the Amacker ""216 U.S. Patent discussed further above. The same problem exists here, in that only a relatively few adjustments may be made, which may not be sufficient to provide absolute leveling of the stand components. It is also noted that Walker, and various other stands of the related art, use relatively sharp components to penetrate at least the bark of the tree. This is harmful to the tree, and is not permitted in many jurisdictions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,291 issued on Jul. 18, 1995 to Richard F. Shoestock, Sr., titled xe2x80x9cCombination Tree Stand And Wheeled Game Carrier,xe2x80x9d describes a somewhat large and heavy stand for performing both tasks indicated in the patent title. Due to the need for an axle and wheels, as well as the need to separate the game carrier into two components for use as upper and lower components of the tree stand, the Shoestock, Sr. carrier and stand is considerably heavier than the present stand assembly. Moreover, the adjustment provided is similar to that of the Amacker ""216 U.S. Patent described further above, with Shoestock, Sr. failing to provide any infinitesimally fine adjustments for leveling his stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,215 issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to Robert C. Burgin, titled xe2x80x9cTree Stand Leveler,xe2x80x9d describes an add-on device for a conventional existing tree stand, rather than a stand having inherent level adjusting means, as provided by the present invention. The Burgin leveler attaches to the bottom of an existing stand platform and bears against the front of the tree, rather than the stand itself bearing against the tree. A threaded adjustment fitting passes through the adjuster, with an adjustment knob extending from the adjuster opposite the tree engaging portion of the device. The Burgin device would not be adaptable to many tree stands, including the present stand, as it extends across the center of the platform and thus would interfere with the upper seating portion of many platforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,676 issued on Mar. 30, 1999 to Daniel H. Harbin, titled xe2x80x9cAccessory For Allowing Use Of A Tree Stand As A Game Carrier,xe2x80x9d describes additional components which may be removably secured to a specific tree stand structure, in order to use the tree stand as a game tote as well. Means are also provided for backpacking the folded assembly, including wheels, axle, and other game tote components. FIG. 4 of the drawings provides a side perspective view of the assembly installed in position as a tree stand, and discloses a series of holes along the sides of the upper diagonal components which extend to wrap around the back of the tree. However, no means for using these holes for adjustably positioning the stand for leveling the stand while the stand is installed on a tree, is apparent.
U.S. Pat. No. D-347,481 issued on May 31, 1994 to Jimmy Ashley et al., titled xe2x80x9cDeer Stand,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having differently configured upper and lower components. While the upper component includes a series of lateral holes formed in each of the two diagonals, it is unclear that these holes provide any form of level adjustment for the design. Even if such level adjustment were provided by selective insertion of pins through the holes, no infinitesimally adjustable threaded adjustment means is apparent in the Ashley et al. design. The disadvantage of relatively coarse adjustment means has been discussed further above, in various other utility patents of the related art.
Canadian Patent Publication No. 1,140,447 issued on Feb. 1, 1983 to Gary Cuba, titled xe2x80x9cTree-Mounted Deer Stand,xe2x80x9d describes a seat with a lower peripheral frame, with the frame including a series of inwardly oriented threaded clamps. The Cuba stand attaches to the top of a stump or the like with the seat directly above the stump, rather than surrounding at tree trunk. No means of scaling the tree using only the Cuba stand, is provided.
Canadian Patent Publication No. 1,231,686 issued on Jan. 19, 1988 to Ricky A. Purdy, titled xe2x80x9cDeer Stand,xe2x80x9d describes a stand having foot rest and seating components, but the stand is not capable of use for climbing the tree without further ground support. The Purdy stand is an extension at the top of a ladder, which is used by the hunter to scale the tree and access the stand. While Purdy discloses an adjustable tree attachment comprising a chain which extends around the tree with a turnbuckle attachment, this does nothing to level the stand, as the opposite end of the stand is supported by the ladder. The only level adjustment for the stand is achieved by adjusting the angle of the ladder, with the ladder requiring an essentially vertical slope to place its stand portion essentially horizontal at the upper end thereof.
Finally, Canadian Patent Publication No. 2,048,501 issued on Sep. 13, 1994 to Robert P. Rainey, titled xe2x80x9cAdaptable Hunting Stand For Ladder-Like Use Or A-Frame Use,xe2x80x9d describes a stand adapted for erection atop an all terrain vehicle or the like. As such, no means of attaching the device to a tree, separate foot rest and seating components, or seating is provided by Rainey.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a tree stand with level adjustment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a tree stand for use by hunters, observers and/or photographers of wild animals, or other persons who may have need for a reasonably comfortable and secure platform which may be temporarily and removably secured to a tree at some distance above the ground. The present stand includes means for ascending a tree, pole, or other suitable structure using no additional equipment other than the stand and the power of the person using the stand, and further, leveling means which is adjustable after the stand has been erected in the tree by the person using the stand while positioned in the stand.
The present tree stand has a lower or foot rest component and an upper or seating component. Each component comprises a generally rectangular frame, with the lower frame having a series of crossmembers for standing upon and the upper frame being essentially open for the hunter or animal observer to place his or her body therewithin. A blunt tree brace compression member extends from the rear of each frame and coplanar therewith, for bearing against the tree or pole. Each frame member includes a pair of upwardly and rearwardly sloped members from which a flexible tension member extends to wrap around the back of the tree.
Each tension member is secured within one of its respective sloped frame members by a laterally disposed pin on one side, which is adjustably installed through one of a series of pairs of holes in that sloped frame member. A corresponding loop is formed in the end of the tension member, through which the pin is inserted to hold that end of the tension member in place. The opposite end of the tension member comprises a loop formed through the eye of an eye bolt, with the threaded end of the eye bolt extending from a break in the end of the sloped member. A threaded knob is installed on the end of the eye bolt, and used for infinitesimally fine adjustment of the tension member length to adjust the level of each of the components precisely as desired. Additional features, such as adjustably positionable seating, foot rest and hand and arm rest extensions, etc., may be provided as desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tree stand for hunting, wildlife observation or photography, and/or other purposes where it is desired to be positioned at some distance above the ground with no intervening structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a tree stand comprising upper and lower frame components, with each frame component defining a plane and having a blunt, compressive tree brace member extending therefrom and coplanar therewith for bearing against the surface of a tree or pole, and a flexible tensile member extending from a structure above the frame for extending adjustably about the tree.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a tree stand in which the flexible tensile member secures to the frame by means of opposite first and second sloped members extending from each side of the frame, with one end of the tensile member being secured by means of a pin selectively installed in a pair of a series of pairs of holes through one of the sloped members, and the opposite end of the tensile member being secured by means of an infinitesimally adjustable threaded member extending therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a tree stand including selectively positionable seating means, a foot rest extension, and/or a hand and arm rest extension, as desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.